


Inspiration

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Draculaura is helping her best friend Abbey Bominable prepare for the Student Disembody President elections in the most interesting way she ever thought of. Takes place in "13 Wishes".





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely do not own anything associated with Monster High or it's characters. BTW, Draculaura and Abbey are both 18.

* * *

It was such a quiet time in Monster High. Everyone was in their respective classrooms, going on and on through their workplace. Luckily, there haven't been any accidents at this school, that is if you count how many times Heath Burns had goofed off with his friends through every hallway.

Around in the women's bathroom, where it was much more quieter there, Draculaura was helping out his friend Abbey Bominable in a delicate situation. They had been excused on behalf of Abbey, who wanted to look her best for Student Disembody President. There was no way she wanted to look like a trashy mess. So that's why Draculaura came with her, alongside her makeup box.

Of course, Abbey didn't need to change her clothes. She already looked perfect with that sparkling long sleeved purple dress she was wearing. All she wanted help with was her eyeliner. After all, a Student Disembody President needs to look fabulous and dashing.

So far, Draculaura took the eyelash curler and took it slow on Abbey's far-fetching lashes. So far, her eyelashes was the most beautiful at all. Well, it was maybe second best to Spectra Vondergeist's lashes.

"There we go. Now we're done." Draculaura said, finishing the left eyebrow.

Abbey fluttered her eyelashes in the mirror, and was impressed by the work that Draculaura had done for her. They were long, they were beautiful and they were hypnotizing. Abbey was sure to win the title, hands down.

"Very impressed." Abbey said, smiling at her friend. "Never seen such beautiful lashes."

"Of course they're beautiful. With a face like that, you're destined to win that title of Student Disembodied President!" Draculaura replied, pumping her up.

"It's been dream of mine ever since I came to Monster High." Abbey told her truthfully. "Winning something like this will be stepping stone to better future for me and family. And if I win, I'll have you to thank for inspiration."

Abbey's little speech touched quite the nerve on Draculaura herself. It was so heartwarming that she came up to Abbey and gave her a huge hug.

"Aww... that's very sweet of you!" Draculaura spoke in glee, wrapping her arms around Abbey's cold neck and engaging in a hug. "You know how to make me inspired."

"It is no problem." Abbey whispered to her, hugging Draculaura back.

There was nothing that would break these two apart from their bond. The hug was making their hearts warm enough to melt on impact. Not to mention the body heat from their bodies made Draculaura and Abbey rub each other's backs in the process. Mysteriously, a blush was formed on both of their faces. Heaven knows why they would blush from a hug like this.

Somehow, the hug between Draculaura and Abbey soon turned into total embrace, not letting one of them out of each other's arms.

"You're really warm..." Draculaura murmured softly. "I kinda like that in you..."

"I could say same thing about you..." Abbey chuckled.

In a moment like this, both Abbey and Draculaura refused to speak another word. Somehow, the incredible gaze between them caused both girls to lose their voice. And why not? They've always admired each other's accomplishments, clothing and social lives. Both Abbey and Draculaura couldn't help it if they look into each other's eyes. It's what girls do right?

But something was different about them. Inside the compliments and the embrace that they shared, Abbey and Draculaura almost felt like they were more than 'just friends'. It was something else that they never had in a lifetime.

The point was proven clear when both Draculaura and Abbey approached each other's faces closely. Their embrace tightened so further that both of their chests had touched. Their beautiful eyes closed in a moment's notice as Draculaura tip-toed, almost reaching Abbey's height. With such a heart beat away...

...Draculaura and Abbey had kissed each other passionately. The feeling of Abbey's raspberry flavored lips between her cherry-flavored lips was nothing short of magical, especially when she slid her tongue around her tall-friend's mouth. A moan quickly shot inside Abbey with adrenaline, tightening the hug and kissing her back roughly.

The momentum of their tightened kiss forced Draculaura to mount Abbey over the bathroom counter. Their kiss forced Abbey to grab a feel around Draculaura's ass. It was so tight and firm that Abbey slapped it, just to tease her friend in a horny fashion. Draculaura blushed again, having Abbey's beautifully sculpted hands feel around her rump.

"Mmmmm... I like that." Draculaura cooed, being turned on instantly.

"Thanks." Abbey replied while blushing.

"Care to dig in?" Draculaura said with a raised eyebrow.

By the power of Abbey's hands, he managed to lightly snap Draculaura's entire black thong and throw it away. Draculaura carefully moved forward, having to sit on top of Abbey's chest. From there, Abbey managed to get a close-eye view of Draculaura's shaved womanhood. The yeti's daughter licked her lips seductively, hoping to make a delicious meal out of this.

After Draculaura squatted down, Abbey's tongue approached her swimsuit region and gave out a teasing, tantalizing lick. The first lick actually made Draculaura tickle with pleasure. But throughout the next lick, she started to hiss and moan. Abbey's long tongue started to slowly lick around the edges of Draculaura's warm pussy lips. With each shudder, Draculaura would crack under pressure. And it was worth it to crack.

"Oooooooh... Ahhh..." She moaned lightly.

During that moan, the sexual velocity forced Draculaura's hands to get a hold of that tight pink bustier, ripping it all off for her succulent B-cup breasts to be revealed. The intensity forced Draculaura to touch, caress and feel herself out of pleasure. From Abbey's standpoint however, she was still giving her quite a furious licking. Abbey's tongue penetrated her sugar walls back and forth, just to make Draculaura's moans increase by sound and intensity. And she was getting the job done quite nicely with Draculaura's moans being so loud it would disrupt the entire school system with one noise.

With Draculaura's pussy dripping like a faucet, Abbey got her off nicely. Oh, how Draculaura loved to see Abbey in that lay-down position, like she was waiting for Dracula's daughter to come get a piece of her. Luckily, that's what Draculaura wanted out of her.

Her fingers got a hold of Abbey's white thong, slowly sliding it down to her legs and to her feet. She playfully threw them away, just to take a gander of her hot friend's shaved walls. It was so tight and so juicy that Draculaura was aching for a taste.

So after Abbey spreaded her long silky legs, Draculaura hung on to both of her friend's thighs and dived headfirst into her groin. From there, she sent her tongue out and gave Abbey a satisfying lick. Her sweet icy flower had tasted like liquid sugar. It sent Draculaura's taste buds surging all across her mouth. As she licked around the walls more often, Abbey let out a gentle moan.

"Ohhhhhhh..." She moaned, begging for more.

And more she got. Draculaura's tongue started impaling her pussy lips like Abbey was getting fucked by a hard, stiff rod. She then circled around her even more with her tongue, which drove the soon-to-be Student Disembody President into a frenzy. Sooner, Abbey's world was spinning around in 360 degrees, due to the amount of sexual pressure that Draculaura put on her. The pressure was so intense that it forced Abbey to touch and grope her own luscious breasts for her amusement.

After Abbey was moist and wet enough, Draculaura got off of her just to take a breather. Abbey was itching to get out of the clothes she was wearing herself.

Slowly and nicely, Abbey sent her multicolored blue/purple dress down to her waist and around her legs, showing Draculaura her perfect body. It'ss very hard to believe her body looked so much like a beautiful full grown woman. Her hips were curvaceous, followed by her incredibly slim stomach, and those perfectly shaped D-cup breasts. No wonder why every guy in this school, especially Heath, wanted to go out with somebody like her. She was that hot!

"Your body is so beautiful!" Draculaura said, being jealous of her friend. But it was a friendly-type of jealousy, to be exact.

"Thanks. This body gives wonders to me." Abbey replied while blushing.

"No doubt about it." Draculaura nodded. "What do you look like from the rear view."

"I show you." Abbey chuckled.

By her request, Abbey turned around and showed Draculaura her curvaceous ass. Her vampire friend was speechless at the sight. Her rear had shone so greatly from the bathroom light, not showing one ounce of cellulite. Abbey's rear was very bulging and tantalizing, which wasn't surprising since her booty always seems to pop whenever she walked in the hall ways. A smirk was formed in Draculaura's face, filling it with sexual hunger.

"Wow. That's a really nice rear you have!" Draculaura exclaimed, being impressed by the sight.

"Thanks." Abbey blushed again. "Come slap it."

"Ooooh, a dirty mind. I love that." Her vampire friend chuckled.

After Abbey bended over in a sweet seductive fashion, a single ball of energy was formed invisibly around Draculaura's left hand. That single ounce of energy provided power to unleash the velocity needed for Abbey's rear. This was gonna be sweet for Draculaura.

With her hand raised, she swung for the fences...

...and slapped Abbey in the ass, jiggling it for an extra amount of pleasure. And yet, Draculaura wasn't done with her. With another raise of her left hand, she swung again, giving Abbey that nice extra jiggle once more.

"Oooooh... you naughty..." Abbey moaned and chuckled, being turned on by the marks left by Draculaura to her ass.

But she stopped slapping Abbey's ass for the fun of it. In Draculaura's case, it was time for her fingers to do the magic.

"Don't worry Abbey, this won't hurt a bit." She smirked.

As Abbey's hands clenched on to the bathroom counter, Draculaura's fingers was sent through her sugar walls, slowly penetrating it with ease. A hiss was sent through Abbey easily. Of course, Draculaura was giving it to her nice and slow. Abbey took another deep breath and clenched on again, feeling Draculaura's fingers slip inside her. This time, she took in a pleasing blush and moaned just a little bit louder now.

"Ohhhhhhh... OH MY GHOUL!" Abbey cried out.

But then, Draculaura went from nice and slow to fast and furious as the fingering got a little more deeper. She pushed in and out tightly, forcing Abbey to moan and scream a little bit more. With each thrust, Abbey's forehead beaded with hot sweat, as if she was looking to melt. Just to drive Abbey crazy, Draculaura sent her tongue out and continued to lick more around her walls. This sent a little jolt around Abbey's insides, which gave her twice the pressure.

Meanwhile, outside the girls bathroom, Heath Burns walked by with a principal's notice in hands. Hell knows why he was given that in the first place.

"This sucks..." Heath muttered. "That's the last time I ever place a thumbtack in the teacher's chair..."

But somehow, he must've heard moans of his crush coming through the bathroom. Somehow, Heath thought someone was bleeding badly due to an accident, but he needed to look for himself.

"What on earth is that noise coming from...?" Heath muttered again.

With such curiosity, Heath managed to tiptoe to the bathroom window...

...

...

...only to see his crush get off with her best friend. Heath's jaw suddenly dropped to the floor seeing this image around him.

"Holy... crap." Heath muttered in amazement.

He was turned on to the moans that Abbey lent out thanks to Draculaura, who was still fingering the hell out of her. Frankly, Abbey was this close to losing it due to the speed that Draculaura gave to her. Seeing this made Heath hot and bothered, hoping not to touch himself in the process.

"That's right, baby. Make my girl cum..." Heath whispered to Draculaura, who was about close from sending the final thrust to Abbey.

After minutes and minutes of licking and fingering, Abbey finally lost it. Heath wanted to see the big climax unfold through his very eyes.

"Make me cum! Make me cum!" Abbey pleaded with a moan.

But before Abbey could finally reach her orgasm however, Heath stood up on his tippy-toes too far...

...

...

...that he creaked open the bathroom door and tumbled over, scaring the girls by surprise.

"AAAAAGH!" Abbey and Draculaura screamed.

Heath's unexpected tumble almost caused Abbey to slip and Draculaura to cover herself in embarrassment. How dare he interrupt their little moment like this? Abbey was disappointed in herself that she was never able to approach her climax, thanks to her crush's accidental appearance.

As an insult to injury, Heath's jaw literally hit the floor in pain. Luckily, it wasn't broken, but it was pretty bad itself. At least he was still able to talk.

"Urrgh, curse my balance!" Heath complained to himself.

But as soon as he was crying about his own mistakes, Abbey and Draculaura approached him, not feeling amused by Heath whatsoever.

When he looked up to them from the floor, Heath saw the two girls with their arms crossed in anger. Safe to say, they weren't very happy to see him in a position quite like this. Frankly, the look on Abbey and Draculaura's faces were so threatening, they were looking to beat the holy hell out of him _**(no pun intended)**_. As they looked down on him, Heath managed to utter out what would be his final words:

"Son of a bitch..."

**Author's Note:**

> Will Heath get his just desserts in the next chapter?
> 
> Whether that remains to be seen, you don't wanna know what happens next chapter in my hot two-shot. Until then, free double fudge brownies for everyone! (;D)


End file.
